halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC In Amber Clad
Were you looking for the music from the Halo 2 Soundtrack, In Amber Clad? |width = |height = |max accel = 1,000,000 pound thrust |max speed space = 1,000,000 MPS |max speed air = Mach 6 |engine =*(2) Main Drives *(2) Auxiliary Drives |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed = 2.1LY/Day |poweroutput = (2) Deuterium Fusion Cores |power = |shield gen = none |hull = 60cm Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament =*(1) MAC Gun *Archer Missile Pods (30 Missiles/Pod) *Shiva 20 Megaton Thermonuclear Warhead (1) |complement =*1 UNSC Marine Battalion *1 UNSC Marine Shock Company *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships (+7) *Albatross Heavy Dropships (+2) *M808 Scorpion MBTs (+5) *M12 LRV Warthogs (+9) *M12G1 LAAV Warthogs (+3) *HEV (12) *Clarion Spy Drones (+3) *1 Spartan |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = 295 |capacity = |consumables = |other systems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = December 2552 |retired = |lastsight = |battles =*Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of High Charity |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet = Home Fleet |taskforce = |owners = |namedcrew = Commander Keyes |captains = Commander Miranda Keyes }} The , Hull Classification Symbol FFG-142, was a United Nations Space Command Frigate.Halo 2, level Cairo StationHalo 2, level Gravemind History Battle of Earth As of October 2552, the In Amber Clad was commanded by Commander Miranda Keyes. It was docked with the Orbital Defense Platform Cairo during an award ceremony. In the middle of the ceremony, however, a Covenant Fleet appeared around Earth and so the Battle of Earth began. Home Fleet ships then began to open fire on the Covenant Ships. Though the In Amber Clad did not engage in direct combat over Earth, they did descend to catch John-117 after his daring destruction of one of the Covenant's Assault Carriers using their own bomb. Battle of Mombasa Afterward, the vessel descended to Mombasa, Kenya, where it dispatched numerous Marine units to reinforce the Marines from the 405th and the 17th Marine Regiment on the ground. During the battle, the In Amber Clad served as a headquarters for the UNSC forces in the area, reinforcing and resupplying the Marines with armor, ground support, and troop reinforcements. The In Amber Clad also began to evacuate and treat injured and wounded Marines. As the High Prophet of Regret suddenly initiated a Slipspace jump inside the city, the In Amber Clad was one of the only vessels close enough to follow it. Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood allowed Keyes to follow the Assault Carrier through the Slipspace rupture, even though she did not know where it was headed. The , , , and the were sent to follow and assist the In Amber Clad with the heavy Assault Carrier. Battle of Installation 05 The In Amber Clad ended up at Installation 05. It is stated that Covenant ships appear dead in space when they exit slipspace because the precise jumps require all of the power, which may be why In Amber Clad was dead in space when they exited the jump. There, Keyes immediately sent Spartan-117 and her contingent of Marine Shock Troopers to the surface in Human Entry Vehicles to track down the Prophet of Regret at the Temple, while she took herself, Johnson and the 77th Marines to the Library in order to retrieve the Index and prevent the Covenant from activating Halo. As Keyes entered the Library, they were immediately attacked by the Flood and most of her Marines were infected and turned into Combat Forms and Carrier Forms, with only a few eventually making it to the Index. Keyes, Johnson, and what was left of the Marines were ambushed, however, by the Arbiter only a few seconds after retrieving the index. It is likely that the Flood commandeered a Pelican and infiltrated the In Amber Clad, as it was not seen again until it crashed into High Charity. At this point the Flood controlled the ship. It is speculated that Gravemind was aboard. First Battle of High Charity The ship crashed into a tower near the Council Chamber and immediately the Flood used most of the ship's remaining Pelicans to spread out over High Charity, often crashing the ships to inflict maximum damage on the city. The Flood quickly assimilated most of High Charity's population. At this point, the ship was out of commission, designating it as destroyed. [[image:1226900965 89.jpg|right|250px|thumb|The In Amber Clad is destroyed after the Flood crash it into High Charity.]] Cortana intended to use the In Amber Clad's engines to destroy High Charity, but it was never done. It is unclear whether she still could do it because during the Battle of Installation 00, Cortana was unable to stop the Gravemind from using High Charity to travel through the galaxy. Crew Fates While the majority of the In Amber Clad's UNSC Marine forces were deployed to secure the Delta Halo Activation Index, Flood forces managed to infect the under-strength ship. The remaining crew were infected, and converted into combat forms for use in the invasion of High Charity. A small number, however, managed to outlive their ship, at least for a short while. Commander Keyes herself survived the trials of the Sentinel Wall and the Quarantine Zone, as did Sergeant Major Johnson and a small number of Marines. While only Johnson and Keyes managed to reach the Index, the other Marines were either killed by the Flood upon arrival at the Index chamber, or captured by the Covenant. Both Keyes and Johnson were captured by the Covenant, only to escape much later thanks to the intervention of a Sangheili-led assault on their captors' base. They would later go on to play pivotal roles in the later stages of the Battle of Earth. The other captive Marines joined the Master Chief during his rampage through High Charity, but were killed either by the Covenant or by the Flood. Although several Marine bodies can be found on High Charity well after the planetoid had been totally infested, it remains unknown whether these were survivors of the In Amber Clad or if they had been killed after trying to follow the Master Chief into the infected city, though it was stated by Cortana that there were no human life signs detected on that ship. Appearances Halo 2 *The Heretic - Cutscene *Cairo Station - Docked *Outskirts - Cutscene *Metropolis - Cutscene *Delta Halo - Cutscene *Quarantine Zone - Overhead *Gravemind - Flies overhead *High Charity - Both cutscenes and gameplay Halo 3: ODST *Prepare to Drop - Briefly seen approaching Regret's Carrier Trivia *In the level Cairo Station, there is a way of walking at the top of the ship. When you come to the first outside part, you head to the diagonal beam in front of the airlock. After jumping to the top by using it as a step, walk to very end of the path. After the last airlock, move to your right and jump. You will land on the ship and be free to walk all around and get back safely. *In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the In Amber Clad was once referred to as a Destroyer, however, because the ship carries the FFG hull classification, it is designated as a Frigate. *''In Amber Clad's'' hull numbered designation is 142. 1+4+2 =7; alternately, 14/2=7. Another 7 reference amid the Halo universe. *In Halo 2, in the cutscenes when you see the interior of the ship, (Delta Halo, Cairo Station) you can see that the monitors show the three MAC orbital cannons, Cairo, Malta and Athens even though they are not present in the level Delta Halo, and the Malta and the Athens were destroyed by the Covenant. *In the first four Halo games, a main UNSC ship becomes severely damaged and unable to be used again. The Pillar of Autumn was obliterated, the In Amber Clad crashed into High Charity, and then was blown up during High Charity's Destruction at the hands of the Master Chief, the Forward Unto Dawn was cut in half and the Spirit of Fire had its FTL drive taken out and destroyed. *The name In Amber Clad could refer to the ancient Greek (among other cultures) reverence for amber in jewelery and adornment; thus, In Amber Clad would give the vessel a sense of royalty. *The In Amber Clad has the same number in its Hull Classification as the Cairo Station, its number is FFG-142 while the Cairo Station is ODA-142, both the numbers on the In Amber Clad and Cairo Station add up to 7. Images File:IAC Logo.jpg|The Ship Emblem of the UNSC In Amber Clad File:In Amber Clad.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad while in flight. File:Frigate 2.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad moves on full burn over New Mombasa in the Battle of Earth. File:UNSCFrigate.JPG|UNSC In Amber Clad over Installation 05. Sources In Amber Clad, UNSC In Amber Clad, UNSC